Did you just kill my mom?
by a sprinkle of luv
Summary: Lee has a secret, a rather funny secret. Gaara is involved in this secret, so is lee’s mom. it started from cleaning and the result? a death of course!


Hi! This is a story about JayleeJ's contest thingy! It's sort of short but who cares? oh and beware of OOCness!

**Disclaimer:** the things I would do IF I owned naruto… (Insert evil laughter here)

* * *

**Did you just kill my mom?**

By a sprinkle of luv

Lee has a secret, a rather funny secret. Gaara is involved in this secret, so is lee's mom but I'll get to that later, and don't try to scroll down or else you die!

This little secret started when lee's mom was on a mission… or so he thought, actually lee forgot that it was tenten's mom who had the mission

"Gaara, can you help me clean my youthful house?" lee asked gaara because he was the first person he saw and also lee and gaara were friends so there's a chance he might say yes.

"Why should I?" gaara answered as coldly as he can but his mind said "OMG! Lee-kun asked me to clean his youthful house! Its love!"

"Because… I just want to?" lee really didn't know why he picked gaara, why would anyone pick someone like him to clean?

"Geez, if you are gonna be that desperate then why not?" gaara sometimes has a mind of his own.

"O…K…?" lee was confused, very confused

"OK! LETS GO TO YOUR LOVE SHACK!" gaara smiled, you know that kind of smile that is so cute that you can't turn down, this was even worse

As they came in the house gaara was horrified to see something as ugly as Orochimaru AND kankuro mixed together!

"WHAT IS THAT!? IS THAT AN ANIMAL?!" gaara was scared to he-- (sorry, no swearing in this fic)

"Umm… I don't know… i think its a pet mom bought" Lee was surprised to see gaara scared, and the fact that gaara was hugging him tightly.

"Lee, it looks like a fu--ing monster!! AAAAHHHH!!" gaara screamed at lee's ear, right now lee's ear is bleeding but they are anime characters, they survive anything.

"..."lee was unconscious, too unconscious!

Gaara, who is not noticing lee's unconsciousness, continued on to try to clean the house.

"Usually the maids in the house always start to clean using a vacuum, then they go in kankuro's room to trash his make-up, I should start with those first."

As gaara tries to find the vacuum the ANIMAL comes and says "hello! You must be lee's friend, im glad he met new friends!"

"Oh no! The animal talks! It's a demon! Kill it!" gaara looks like that kid from 'home alone'

"Aww! What a cute pose! I'll take a picture of that with my little cute lee-kun!" that ANIMAL said lee was hers, that bitc-!

"You are going to die, n-o-w!!" gaara was angrier than that time ino tried to flirt with lee, actually ino flirts with everyone.

"Eh? Did I hear right? What did you say?" lee's mom has become deaf

"Don't play stupid with me! Don't you dare say lee-kun is yours!" gaara is in his demon mode

"… didn't I say I can't hear right?" lee's mom which I shall now call Betty Boop for some reason is still deaf.

"I heard you the first time!" when I said anime characters survive anything that doesn't mean cartoons do too.

"Huh?" lee's mom has no clue of what is happening

"… Vacuum attack!!

" poor Betty Boop, she died from a vacuum attack, TIME TO REFUND IN THE STORE!

The next day lee got a message

"Oh no! Mom died in the mission! At least she died an honorific death." Lee was sad but not as sad since his mom didn't die like a coward

"Lee, I think I killed your mom" gaara felt sad for killing lee's mom so he decided to tell him

"Oh… wait! Did you just kill my mom?" lee shouted furiously

Gaara was lucky that his sand protected him or else he could have gotten hurt, badly.

As the years past lee asked gaara to not tell anyone how his mom died, she died from a vacuum attack, from now on lee just pretends he doesn't have a family, poor lee-kun.

* * *

a/n:

**Sprinklez: **it is SO not funny…

**Gaara: **what do you mean not funny? It's hilarious!

**Sprinklez: **in what way?

**Gaara: **death!

**Sprinklez: **I should have never asked!

**Lee: **should we say goodbye?

**Sprinklez: **oh yeah, bye!


End file.
